Though Time Shall Pass
by Emperor's Hand
Summary: A series of short ficlets about the life of Aragorn from his childhood to his time as King. *Chapters 8 and 9 now up!
1. Estel

These snippets will range in time from Aragorn's early childhood to his time as king. They will not be posted chronologically they will be posted as I complete them, and it doesn't matter what order they are read. I try to write as fast as possible, but sometimes real life gets in the way. Reviews do encourage me to work harder, but I'm not in this strictly for the reviews. They are nice, but I take issue with the authors that say, "If I don't get X amount of reviews, I'm not posting anymore." If you would like to constructively criticize, I would greatly appreciate it, as well as if you just wanted to drop a line saying you enjoyed it.   
  
Title: Estel  
Author: MaraJade  
Rating: G  
Summary: Aragorn is brought to Rivendell.  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles, if they want it, anyone else, just ask!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor am I making any money off this (and I'm really not making anything to speak of at my job, either) please don't sue!  
Warnings: I'm only following canon when it suits me, therefore I will classify these snippets as AU. If you don't like alternate universe fics, you might want to go elsewhere for your entertainment. Flames will be used to burn human sacrifices at the stake.   
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell was summoned from his library by one of the perimeter guards. It seemed his sons were back, and were bearing bad tidings. He quickly made his way to the gates to await the arrival of the hunting party. He only had to wait a few minutes before the weary elves were riding through the gates. Elrond was confused by the burden his eldest was cradling to his chest.  
  
"Elladan?" his question voiced in the name.  
  
Elladan met his eyes momentarily, but then glanced down, his grief showing plainly on his face. "The son of Arathorn. He is now Isildur and Elendil's heir."  
  
"How old is the child?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"He is but two years," Elrohir answered.   
  
At that moment the young human awoke. He babbled for a moment, but then called out, "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"   
  
Elladan sighed heavily. "Your father is not here, little one."  
  
"Daddy?" The boy asked, his eyes filling with tears and his chin quivering. When Elladan just shook his head, Isildur's heir wailed loudly.  
  
"Give him to me, Elladan. When you have rested, you will tell me your tale," Elrond instructed.  
  
Elladan complied, then dismounted. Stable hands appeared to care for the mounts, while the hunters went their separate ways.   
Elrond took the child for a walk around the grounds, talking calmly to soothe the boy. He quieted then turned his attention to the lord of Imladris.   
  
"Who you?"  
  
"I am Elrond."  
  
"Elod? Elod, Elod, Elod! Where Eldan and Elhir?"  
  
"They have gone to eat and rest after their trip."  
  
"Hungy? Me hungy."  
  
"Well, let's get you some food, then."  
  
Elrond took the boy to the kitchens where he made an absolute mess of himself and the tables, and even managed to sling food on Elrond and several of the other elves trying to enjoy their meals.  
  
"That is the reason children are scarce in Imladris," one Elrond's adviser Erestor commented to Glorfindel while wiping food from his face. A devilish giggle pierced the air then more food was being slung at the diners.   
  
"We do not throw food here, young one," Elrond scolded.  
  
The boy's chin began quivering again and he called out, "Mommy!"  
  
"Hush, it's all right. Are you sleepy? Maybe you would like to rest like Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond suggested.  
  
"No seepy!" Aragorn firmly insisted.   
  
"What would you like to do then?"  
  
"Pay wif Elhir!"  
  
"You can't play with him right now. Maybe you would like to play with Glorfindel instead?" Elrond was just about at his wit's end with the stubborn child. His own children had grown up millennia ago, and then he'd had his wife Celebrian to help him.   
  
"Glorfy?"  
  
"Lord Elrond, really, I know nothing about children! I'm not sure that's such a good idea."  
  
"Just take him and keep him happy. I need to check on Elladan and Elrohir." Glorfindel picked up the child and left, everyone laughing in his wake at the almost panicked expression on his face.  
  
Elrond made his way to Elrohir's room first, peeking in to see that his younger son was sleeping. He watched for a moment, then closed the door and walked to the next room. He opened that door to see Elladan staring out the window. He rapped gently on the door to alert Elladan of his presence.  
  
"You should be resting," Elrond gently scolded.   
  
"Every time I try, I see Arathorn and Gilraen. They did not deserve to die! I turned my back to them for but a second! Then Arathorn was slain with an arrow through his eye, and Gilraen followed him shortly with an arrow to the heart! When the battle was over, all I could do was see to the safety of the child and get him here! He has no one and it is all my fault!" The words were painful for Elladan to speak, but once he had started talking he couldn't stop.  
  
"My son, it is not your fault. It is tragic that Arathorn and his wife were slain, but you protected their son, which is what they would have wanted. I will raise him as my own. He will not know of his heritage until he is ready to stand and face the evils of this world. He is the hope of all Middle Earth, and for that we will call him Estel.   
  
A servant knocked on the open door, cutting off any reply Elladan may have had. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my lord. I believe that Glorfindel needs help."  
  
"Ada, please tell me you did not leave Ara-Estel with Glorfindel!  
  
"I did. Perhaps we should go rescue him," Elrond said. "Show us to him, please."  
  
They quickly made their way outside where a muddy Glorfindel handed off an equally muddy child. "Keep that demon child away from me!"  
  
"The fearsome warrior Glorfindel brought low by a human babe! Oh how the mighty have fallen," Elrond teased.  
  
Glorfindel's glare would have made a Nazgul tremble, but only served to heighten Lord Elrond's amusement. "I'm going to get clean and get far away from that-that-that monster!" Saying that, the elven warrior stormed off, muttering obscenities under his breath that were clearly distinguishable to the sharp ears of his fellows.   
  
"Glorfy come back!" the child pleaded. "Elod pay wif me?" he entreated.  
  
"I will play with you, but first I've got to tell you about your new name. You will be called Estel."  
  
"No, I Argon," the child informed Elrond.  
  
"Yes, but you are going to live here now, and you must have an elvish name. We are going to call you Estel," Elrond explained patiently.   
  
"I Argon."  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Argon."  
  
"Estel."  
  
"Argon."  
  
"Estel."  
  
Elladan could only laugh helplessly as he watched his father and new foster brother walk away arguing.  
  
"Argon."  
  
End 


	2. The Long Road Home

Title: The Long Road Home  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@comcast.net)  
Rating: G or PG (I'm so bad at this!)  
Summary: Strider leads the hobbits to Rivendell  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles, if they want, anyone else just ask!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!  
Warnings: Not beta'd. I'm playing in both movieverse and bookverse with this one. I'm not entirely sure of the elvish spelling, so if you notice something wrong, please let me know. I can say it, but I can't spell it.  
  
Aragorn was exhausted. He was ready to sleep for a week, but that wouldn't be possible. Not until he saw his charges safely to Rivendell. And the hobbits still didn't trust him. They followed him because they did not know the way, but they did not really trust him.   
  
They would reach Amon Sul tonight, if he could keep the hobbits from stopping too often. He wondered if it would be possible for him to sleep for a few hours before dawn. That seemed the best time for him to rest. His body was insisting that he get some sleep and that he get it soon. He would have loved to have been able to wait until he was more certain about his companions' ability to stay awake for a watch period, but he wasn't sure that would be possible with his body's demand for rest. He could make up for his lack of proper sleep when he got to Rivendell. He couldn't wait to see his family and friends. It had been far too long since his last visit home.   
  
There it was, finally. Weathertop. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," he told his companions. "We will rest here tonight." He gave each of them a short sword and went to scout the area. He walked for a long while before stopping to rest and drink from his water bag. A sound floated on the air that had him racing back to their camp. It could have just been the little ones practicing with their new weapons, but that didn't feel right.   
  
He reached the top of the ruins to see five Wraiths attacking three hobbits. The most important hobbit was nowhere in sight. As foolish as it was, he hoped the young hobbit was wearing the ring. After dispatching the last of the Wraiths, he heard Sam call for him.  
  
"He's been stabbed with a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine. Grab your things, quickly. We must make all haste to Rivendell." Aragorn picked up Frodo and they made their way back to their campsite, where the hobbits quickly got their packs. Aragorn made sure there was little evidence of their presence, and they quickly set out again.   
  
Aragorn wasn't exactly sure how long they had been running, but Frodo was getting steadily worse and the other hobbits could not go much further. There! That small clearing would be perfect for a rest, and he needed to gather some herbs. Which hobbit was the gardener again? Ah. "Sam, do you know the athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil," Aragorn tried again.   
  
"Kingsfoil, aye it's a weed."  
  
He sent Sam with a torch to try to find the plant and then set out himself after making sure the other hobbits would stay put. It took but a few minutes to find some athelas, but as he grabbed his dagger to cut the plant, he felt a sword at his throat.  
  
"What's this? A Ranger, caught off his guard?"  
  
The elvish face that greeted him when he turned was a welcome relief that caused him to sigh. "One in my care has been stabbed by a Nazgul. I need your help."  
  
"I'm not the healer Lord Elrond is, but I will do what I can. Hurry with the athelas." With that, the elf mounted a large white stallion and galloped off.  
  
Aragorn returned to find Glorfindel hunched over Frodo while Sam, Merry, and Pippin clung to each other, whispering fervently.  
  
"We must get him to your father, quickly," Glorfindel advised when Frodo cried out as the athelas was applied to his wound. Aragorn gently picked up the hobbit and carried him over to Asfaloth. He set Frodo on the horse's bare withers.   
  
When Aragorn offered to take the injured hobbit, Glorfindel replied, "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. [I'll take him. I'm the faster rider.]"  
  
"Andelu i ven. [The road is dangerous.]"  
  
"Frodo fir. Ae athredon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. [Frodo is dying. If I can get him across the river, the power of my people will protect him.]"  
  
"Be iest lin. [As you wish.]" Aragorn relented, steadying Frodo as Glorfindel nimbly leapt onto the horse's back.   
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth. Noro lim!" Glorfindel called to his horse.   
  
Aragorn watched as Asfaloth and his riders disappeared from view ignoring the complaints of the remaining hobbits. "We will rest here tonight. I will take the first watch. We will set out again in the morning," he informed them. The hobbits quickly settled down, and Aragorn resigned himself to another sleepless night, deciding the hobbits needed more rest than he.   
  
They reached the outskirts of Rivendell several days later. The hobbits were exhausted, though Aragorn had done all he could to ease their journey now that the ring was in Rivendell, almost to the point of making himself completely useless. He doubted he would have been able to put up much of a fight if they had come across the Nazgul again. He hadn't anticipated much resistance, though, since they were not in the company of the ring.   
  
So tired was he, that he almost did not hear the elf land behind him. "Careless, Estel! I could have been an enemy," the elf scolded.  
  
"Nefnilion, if you weren't a friend I'd hurt you for that!" Aragorn jested.  
  
"Come, Lord Elrond and his sons await. Though I think there is someone else who is also awaiting your arrival, my friend."  
  
"Are you going to escort us, or just talk our ears off?" Aragorn smirked, and received a playful shove for his impudence. He stumbled and grunted, trying to regain his balance.  
  
Nefnilion was immediately concerned. "Are you injured, Estel?"  
  
"No, Nef. Just tired. We've been traveling for days with little rest."  
  
"I'll say!" Sam interjected.  
  
"Where are your manners, Estel? You were raised better than this! Introduce me to your comrades."  
  
"Forgive me, all of you. Masters Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, meet Nefnilion, scout for Lord Elrond."  
  
Pleasantries and small talk were exchanged on the way to the Last Homely House. Aragorn was faring little better than the halflings, and Nefnilion kept a sharp eye on all of them. When they arrived, Elrond bid them all welcome and sent the hobbits to sleep, while Elladan and Elrohir interrogated Aragorn, firing off questions so fast the human could not answer them.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Let your brother answer one question before you ask him another," Elrond commanded.  
  
"Are you well?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Fine," Aragorn answered, his voice hoarse with exhaustion.  
  
"How many Wraiths did you encounter?" the other twin asked.  
  
"Five, though they fled quickly when I challenged them. I was scouting the outlying area and they must have snuck behind me."  
  
Elrond let the questions continue for a few more minutes, before demanding the twins quit pestering their brother.   
  
"We are just getting him back for all the times he did this to us!" Elladan claimed. Elrohir quickly agreed.   
  
"Ignore your brothers and go rest, my son. We will talk later," Elrond said.  
  
  
Thank you, father. I will seek you out later."  
  
"Rest well, brother," Elladan said, and Elrohir quickly echoed the sentiment. Aragorn smiled as he made his way to his room. It was good to be home.  
  
End. 


	3. Tired

Title: Tired  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@comcast.net)  
Rating: Um, probably G, maybe PG  
Summary: Aragorn is tired  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles if they want it, anyone else just ask!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I'm just playing in JRR's sandbox.   
Warnings: Pretty much pointless and plotless. You decide. Also, not beta'd. Please forgive any mistakes, but feel free to point them out to me.   
  
"Aragorn, do you plan to sleep anytime during our quest?" Legolas questioned. "We left Imladris a week ago and you've barely slept." The elf was speaking Sindarin so only the object of his inquiry and the wizard could understand him. The human was tired, as evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes and the almost glassy look he wore. "You will be no good to us if you exhaust yourself."  
  
"I will rest. I'm just being overly paranoid about that which we carry. We cannot let anything happen to the Ringbearer."  
  
"Would you please speak in the Common Tongue so those of us who do not speak Elvish may understand?" Gimli complained.  
  
"T'was a private conversation, and I would not help you eavesdrop, Master Dwarf," Legolas countered.  
  
"Nevertheless-"  
  
"Legolas is right, Aragorn," Gandalf quickly cut in speaking Westron, not wanting to endure another round of bickering between the elf and dwarf.  
  
"If not tonight, then definitely tomorrow."  
  
"I have your word on this, son of Arathorn?" Gandalf asked, looking skeptical.  
  
Aragorn looked slightly hurt as he replied, "Have I ever lied to you, Mithrandir?"  
  
"'Tis only a scratch' comes to mind. We almost ended up cutting off your arm to stem the infection."  
  
The hobbits looked horrified, but Aragorn just replied with, "It was only a scratch. It just became infected."  
  
"Still, it was rather reckless of you, Estel!"  
  
"Legolas, that was almost forty years ago! I've grown up some since then."  
  
"Yes, but only a little," Legolas replied, playfully cuffing the human on back of the head before running off. Aragorn quickly gave chase while the other members of the Fellowship watched in stunned silence at the seemingly out of character playing of the two.   
  
"We will rest here for the night to let the children play to their heart's content," Gandalf informed them. Everyone sat-or in the hobbits' case flopped-down to watch the high spirits of the elf and Ranger. When they were sufficiently tired, the two came back, bantering lightly.  
  
"You cheated!" Legolas insisted.  
  
"I did not! Besides, even if I did, elves are stronger and faster than humans, so I would be well within my rights to even the odds a little."  
  
"You are just impossible, Strider!"  
  
"It amazes me that the halls in Mirkwood and Rivendell still stand. When the two of you get together, it could be classified as a natural disaster," Gandalf said. Both the elf and human turned and stuck their tongues out at the wizard, much to the delight of the hobbits.   
  
When the hobbits started dinner, Aragorn set up his bedroll. He shot a pointed glare at the elf and wizard before saying, "I'm going to doze until supper to get you both off my back." He then lay down and almost immediately was asleep.  
  
A short time later, the food was cooked and Strider still slept. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam had a quiet argument over whether they should wake the Ranger, but Gandalf quickly quelled it, stating that he was not to be disturbed. The Ranger still had not woken when they divided the watches and it was decided that since he had taken at least one watch per night that he would be allowed to sleep the night through.  
  
In the middle of Legolas' watch the man bolted upright, hand clutching Anduril. "Did you hear something?" the man asked the elf.  
  
"I did not," he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you doubt me?" Legolas asked, imperiously arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Truly not, I must have been dreaming," Aragorn said.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Estel. I have everything under control." Aragorn nodded and settled back into his bedroll. It was testimony to how tired he was that he was asleep in moments.  
  
End. 


	4. Restless

Title: Restless  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@comcast.net)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Aragorn is restless  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles and The_Istari archives, anyone else just ask  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't make any money off this. Please don't sue!  
Warnings: Not beta'd (I don't know what happened to my beta reader, he still hasn't gotten back to me. Any volunteers?) Post-RotK, so possible spoilers if you don't know what happens.  
Author's notes: This one is for all those who have supported me and given feedback, but most especially to Sienn for your encouragement and your idea for helping me with my writer's block. Thanks for your help.  
  
Aragorn was bored. He was tired of court, meetings, nobles, courtiers, and most of all of being cooped up within the stone walls of Minas Tirith. He was not an elf, but being raised among them, and later as a Ranger, he needed the open spaces of nature. There was only so much he could take, and he was rapidly approaching his breaking point. Ruling was in his blood, but being the king wasn't all it was cracked up to be.  
  
Aragorn was on his way from one round of endless meetings to another, and after that he had three more before he would be done for the day. He idly wondered if it would be possible to postpone them, but decided it would be best to go ahead and get them over with. He walked to the meeting chambers as a convicted criminal would to his execution. He despised these meetings where everyone would bicker needlessly over trivial things!   
  
He arrived at his destination and made his way to his seat. As usual, most everyone was running late. Aragorn did not know why he rushed to be prompt when the meetings did not start until at least half and hour after their scheduled time. Next time he would be late. It wasn't as if they would start without him.  
  
He stared out the window as he waited. Was it possible to have Spring Fever in the middle of winter? Aragorn needed to be outside. It was an almost physical ache. He wanted to walk through the forest and sleep on the ground and do his own hunting. He wondered if he was even capable of surviving on his own anymore, after living in the palace for three years.  
  
"Your Highness?" Someone was intruding upon his thoughts. "We are ready to begin."   
  
"Proceed then," Aragorn responded, barely reigning in his temper.  
  
Everyone began loudly talking at once, trying to be heard over everyone else. Aragorn quickly lost interest, his focus wandering no matter how hard he tried to pay attention. He wasn't sure how long this went on, but someone was calling out, "King Elessar?"  
  
"Are you feeling well, Sire?" one of the advisors asked, concerned at the king's inattention.   
  
Aragorn stood abruptly, saying, "We will continue this tomorrow. Good day, gentlemen." To hell with getting it over with, Aragorn thought, striding out of the room. He was going outside. The Queen's Garden-which he had constructed for his and Arwen's private pleasure-would be perfect for escaping, since he couldn't just take off into the Wild.   
  
He quickly made his way to the garden, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he passed under the archway entrance.   
  
"Rough day?" Aragorn started visibly at the soft, musical voice.  
  
"Legolas, you have no idea!" Aragorn said, turning slightly to face the elf. "When did you get to Minas Tirith?"  
  
"Just a few hours ago. Is that crown weighing heavily on you today?"  
  
"Not just today. This has been building for a while. I'm a Ranger, I don't know why I ever thought I could be a king!"  
  
"Calm down! You are a great king and you know it. You are just a little stressed out right now. You, my friend, are in need of some serious playtime! Take that off," Legolas said, pulling the crown off Aragorn's head and setting it on a nearby bench. "Follow me, I know exactly what you need." Aragorn followed, wondering what exactly his friend had in mind.  
  
===  
  
Arwen finished speaking with Aragorn's chief advisor and then went in search of her husband. She searched several places before stopping to ask one of the Palace Guards.  
  
"Have you seen King Elessar?" she questioned.  
  
"No, Your Highness. Perhaps one of the King's Guard would know his whereabouts," he suggested.  
  
"You are correct, of course. I should have sought one of them out immediately, but I'm worried. One of his advisors informed me he left a meeting early and it is not like him to do so."  
  
"I hope the king is not ill. I will help you in your search. We will find him or someone who knows where he is soon enough," the guard encouraged.  
  
"Thank you. I'm probably being paranoid, but I'll feel much better when I talk to him," Arwen said, walking with the guardsman.   
  
It wasn't long before they encountered a member of the King's Guard. Arwen quickly approached, recognizing the man as a lieutenant assigned to guard Aragorn.  
  
"Where is my husband?" Arwen asked.  
  
"He is in your private garden, Your Highness," the man replied. "He called off his meetings and went there immediately afterwards. He's been in there for several hours and if we weren't under strict instructions, I would have gone in to check on him." The man sounded genuinely worried, and frustrated at not being allowed to aid his king.   
  
"Did he seem ill earlier?" Arwen asked.  
  
"He has been distracted all day. Other than that, he has not given any indication of not being well."   
  
"Thank you. If I need any assistance, I'll call for you," saying that, Arwen entered the garden. She couldn't immediately see Aragorn, so she walked a little further into the garden. It was then she noticed the crown sitting on the bench. The guards entered at her call, and the lieutenant immediately took over, snapping out orders.  
  
"Assemble the rest of the King's Guard! Call in several more Palace Guards. Escort the Queen to her chambers and guard her room. If the king was taken, we cannot allow that to happen to his queen." The guards immediately set out to perform their appointed tasks, and the three unlucky guards assigned to protect the queen herded their loudly protesting charge to her room where she resigned herself to wait.  
  
  
It was well past dark when two drunk figures literally stumbled upon a guardsman. "Who are you?" he asked gruffly. The king was still missing and everyone was being questioned.  
  
"I'm-hic-Shtrider, Ranger of the Northhhh."  
  
"You aren't Strider anymore, Strider!" the elf told the man.  
  
"Oh. Who am I now?" The man staggered and fell into the guard, who got a good look at the drunk's face.   
  
"King Elessar!" he cried, relieved to see his king unharmed, if not in the best of conditions.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Thas who I am now! I ssshould quit changing my name. Makesh it hard to 'member, sshpeshally when I get drunk," Aragorn slurred.   
  
"Uh, yes, Your Highness. If you would come with me, your wife is extremely worried, as are all the guards."  
  
Aragorn stumbled along, hanging on to the bewildered guard and asked, "Why ish ever'body worried?"  
  
"No one was aware of your location. We weren't sure if you were ill or had been taken."  
  
"Legolash took me. We had lotsh of fun!" Aragorn replied.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. Captain!" he called out, seeing the leader of the King's Guard. The captain turned and sighed in relief.   
  
"Where was he?" he asked, trying to see if his king was injured.  
  
"He wash at hish posht like the good sholdier he ish!" Aragorn replied, patting the guard's shoulder in approval.  
  
"Thank you, King Elessar. He was out getting drunk with his friend, evidently."  
  
"Lord Legolas, always a pleasure to see you," the captain said, not very successful at hiding his disapproval at their state, but the two royals were too drunk to comprehend or care.  
  
"Thanks! It's nice to see you too," Legolas replied, trying to maintain his dignity despite his somewhat diminished capacity.  
  
"Gonna go sleep now," Aragorn declared, turning towards the direction he thought his room was. The captain stepped over to dismiss the guard and turned the king in the right direction, steadying the king when he stumbled. It took several minutes to navigate the hallway with two falling down drunks, and then several more to convince Legolas to let himself be helped to his own room, but they made it to the king's chambers without mishap.   
  
Arwen was resting on the couch in the sitting room when the door opened. She immediately stood up and rushed over to her husband. Her voice was breathy when she said, "Estel! Are you all right?" She held on to him tightly.  
  
"Hmmm. Tired," he answered.  
  
"Where were you, love?"  
  
"Wif Legolash."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Arwen asked indignantly.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"I've been worried sick about you! We called out all the guards and you were out getting drunk with Legolas?!"  
  
The captain beat a hasty retreat after saying, "Now that the king is safe I'll go dismiss the men that aren't supposed to be on duty. Excuse me, please."  
  
"Aragorn-"  
  
"It just got to be too much! I spent most of my adult life by myself, with no one counting on me but myself. I never spent more than a few weeks at a time with other people. I just...needed some time to myself." Aragorn started sobering up when it penetrated his haze that his wife was furious.  
  
Arwen sighed, her fear, anger, and frustration draining out of her at the despondency in her husband's voice. "Let's just go to bed. We'll talk about this more when you get up in the morning. Or should I say afternoon? We'll take tomorrow to ourselves. We can tell your advisors you aren't feeling well, and we'll have a picnic in the garden. Legolas can join us and you both can tell me about your day today."  
  
They went into their sleeping chamber and got ready for bed. Arwen smiled when Aragorn snuggled close to her and murmured, "I love you." She never could stay angry with him.  
  
End.  
  
  
One last note to clear up any confusion. The Palace Guard and the King's Guard are two separate forces. Think of the Palace Guard like city law enforcement. They take care of making sure everyone is obeying the laws and they patrol the city. The King's Guard would be like the Secret Service. Their job is to protect the royal family with their lives, spotting any danger before it makes itself apparent. 


	5. Mortality Rate

Title: Mortality Rate  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@aol.com since comcast seems to be offline right now)  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles, The_Istari, anyone else just ask.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money, don't sue!  
Summary: Aragorn's not feeling so well  
Warnings: Usual of not beta'd, other thank that, I don't think there are any  
  
Aragorn ached. He was glad he was almost home. He and Legolas had traveled from Rivendell to Mirkwood and then Lothlorien delivering messages to Thranduil and Galadriel from Lord Elrond. Unfortunately Aragorn had fallen into a lake on the way back and destroyed half of his and Legolas' supplies. They had stopped at a human town to replenish their supplies and allow Aragorn the chance to recover from injuries he had sustained. Aragorn suspected he was coming down with a cold from his unexpected bath in the icy water.   
  
They walked through the gates of Imladris and Aragorn sighed in relief. It was mid-afternoon and their pace had not been trying, but Aragorn was exhausted.  
  
"I'll see you later, Legolas. I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"You haven't eaten lunch yet. Don't you think you should do that first?"  
  
"I'm not really very hungry. I will make sure to eat dinner, though," Aragorn promised.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You haven't been eating much lately."  
  
"I've got a headache. I think I might have caught a cold from falling into that lake. I'll be fine," Aragorn replied before walking off to his room.  
  
Legolas unpacked then went to the kitchens where he was met by Elladan and Elrohir.   
  
"We are glad you are back in one piece. Where is Estel?" Elrohir asked.   
  
"I don't think he's feeling well. He went to rest."  
  
"We'll need to let Father know to check on him later," Elladan replied. "But right now we'll let him sleep." They finished their lunch and went out to spend time catching up with each other. ***  
  
Legolas and the twins were once again in the kitchen. It was suppertime and Estel still had not made an appearance. "I'm going to go check on him," Legolas said.  
  
"We'll come with you. We haven't seen him in months and he usually seeks us out right away, if he's not injured that is."  
  
They quickly made their way to the Ranger's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer Elladan pushed open the door. Aragorn was curled up into a ball on his bed with his back to the door.  
  
"Estel," Elladan called out. The figure on the bed did not stir, so Elladan walked to his side. When he saw his little brother's face, he turned to Elrohir and snapped out, "Go get Father, quickly!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked as Elrohir ran off.  
  
"Estel had a fever." He placed his hand on the man's forehead. "It's very high. Grab some spare blankets from the closet," Elladan ordered after seeing Estel shiver. He grabbed a small towel and the pitcher of water from Aragorn's nightstand and started bathing his face.  
  
Elrohir and Elrond arrived as Legolas was settling the blankets around Aragorn. Elrond quickly made his way to his son's side. After a quick examination he said, "Elladan, continue what you are doing. Elrohir, go get my herbs. Legolas, go get more fresh water and a few more cloths. Estel! Estel, can you hear me? Estel, wake up!"  
  
Aragorn moaned, then stirred. "Ada?" he said, cracking his eyes open.  
  
"Good, Estel. Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Hurts. Cold."  
  
"What hurts, my son?"  
  
"Ever' thing."  
  
"Does it hurt badly, Estel?" Aragorn shook his head in a negative response. "Does anything hurt more than everything else?"  
  
"Head and chest." Lord Elrond placed his ear on his son's chest, listening intently.  
  
"It sounds like you are quite congested, Estel," he said after hearing the Ranger's breath rattling in his chest. He took the bag of herbs Elrohir had returned with and quickly mixed a few together with water. He helped Estel sit up and supported him while he choked down the vile concoction. When he finished it, Elrond helped him lie back down.  
  
"Rest, my son. I'll check on you in a little while." Elrond then turned his attention to the others. "You can stay as long as you are quiet. Estel needs the rest. Come and get me immediately if his condition should change." When he was certain they would comply with his orders, Elrond left the room and headed for his library to do some research on the illness. ***  
  
The twins and Legolas sat in Aragorn's room conversing quietly when the human moaned loudly. Elrohir, being the closest, jumped up to check on him. He noticed immediately that the fever had spiked again. Estel thrashed in his bed for a few moments before laying still with a final whimper. "Go get Father, Elladan!" Elrohir cried, concerned.  
  
Elladan rushed out of the room to his father's library. He quickly entered but Elrond was not within the room. A passing servant was quickly grabbed and Elladan said, "Do you know my father's whereabouts?"  
  
"Lord Elrond is down by the gates. A human was in need of his assistance."  
  
Elladan tossed a quick, "thanks!" over his shoulder as he ran outside. He approached his father and the human quickly.  
  
"Excuse me, but Estel is getting worse, Ada!"  
  
"Did Legolas and Estel pass through the town of Lyda, Elladan?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Legolas said something about stopping at a town for a few days, but he did not mention the name."  
  
"This is Venetan. He is a messenger from Lyda. It seems they are dealing with a plague that is killing off the majority of its inhabitants. This is my eldest son Elladan, sir Venetan. If you could tell me the symptoms, perhaps I can find a cure. My youngest may also be infected with the same illness."  
  
"Your pardon, Lord, but I was not aware elves could get sick," Venetan said.  
  
"Estel is my adopted son. He is human. I was close to his parents before they died," Elrond explained, trying to be patient when his son's life was on the line.   
  
"Ah. Well, it starts out with flu-like symptoms. A general achy feeling, congestion, chills, and a fever. From there it usually progresses to convulsions and hallucinations, then coma and death. We don't know how to treat it. We've tried the herbs we use for the flu, but they don't work! We are hoping you could help. They say you are the best healer in Middle Earth!"  
  
Elrond was saved from replying as the commotion in Estel's room could clearly be heard. They quickly entered and Elrond saw Estel's body in the throes of a seizure.  
  
"Hold his head, Elrohir! Legolas, hand me a clean cloth, quickly!" Elrond inserted the cloth into Estel's mouth while holding on to the ends. The convulsions lasted another minute or so, and then Estel relaxed on his bed.  
  
"Ada, his temperature is too high! We must bring it down," Elrohir said, ignoring the stranger for the moment.   
  
Elrond quickly checked his youngest's temperature before muttering a curse. "A fever this high can lead to brain damage in mortals. My sons, gather as many servants as you can find and fill Estel's bathtub with cold water." The twins hurried out of the room and Elrond turned to the other elf. "Legolas, go into Elrohir's room and get more blankets and some large towels. But before you do, did you and Estel pass through Lyda?"  
  
"We stayed for three days, milord. Strider was slightly injured and fell into a pool of water. We lost half of our supplies so we stopped at the nearest town. We replenished our stock and let Estel recover from his wounds." He left the room when Elrond motioned that he was finished questioning him.  
  
"Is everyone getting sick?" Elrond asked Venetan.  
  
"Not everyone, but most are."  
  
"Have you gotten sick?"  
  
"No, I'm one of the few that haven't."  
  
"Is there a particular area of the town where people aren't getting ill?"  
  
"No, we are scattered all throughout Lyda. Why?"  
  
"I'm looking for a common denominator as to why some of you aren't sick."  
  
"There is not one that I can think of."  
  
Legolas returned then with an armload of blankets and towels. "The twins will be back momentarily. It seems they have gotten every servant in the house, quite a few warriors, and many of your advisors. Estel is very well liked."   
  
"Except when he and his brothers are pulling pranks on everyone in the house. Hurry with that water, boys. We need to get Estel's temperature down immediately," Elrond said as the twins hurried in, a bucket in each hand. They were closely followed by a group of elves who also carried two buckets apiece. It took only a few moments before the tub was filled with icy water.  
  
Elrond quickly picked up his youngest and walked into the bathroom, calling out over his shoulder, "Bring those towels and a blanket." The twins, the prince, and the human complied, and then watched as Elrond lowered Estel into the water. The Ranger was completely still for a few moments but began thrashing about in the tub.   
  
"Ada?" Elrohir said.  
  
"Be ready. When he stops fighting we will get him out. Then we must quickly warm him." As if on cue, Estel stopped moving. Putting his elven reflexes to good use, Elrond quickly pulled Estel from the water. "All of you, dry him off. Rub briskly but not too hard."  
  
Estel's lips were still blue-tinged when they wrapped him in the blanket after spending several moments chafing his skin. Elrond carried him back to his bed and they made short work of spreading the other blankets across the unconscious human.  
  
"Go rest, all of you. I'll stay with Estel to keep an eye on him. And Elladan, make sure our guest gets something to eat," Elrond ordered.  
  
"Yes, Ada. But we will return in a few hours so you can follow your own instructions, Father," Elladan replied. With that they filed out of the room, heading to the kitchens. They each chose a light mean and talked idly. The conversation was deliberately kept light as all of them were worried. When they finished eating, Elrohir suggested, "Let's go sit outside for a while. It might get our minds off all this for a few minutes." The others quickly agreed.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Venetan pulled what looked to be a stick from his pocket and put it in his mouth.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas questioned.   
  
"We call it a jerwasha root. Several of us chew on them. We didn't think they had any good qualities, but come to think of it, none of us who chew them regularly are sick," he answered.  
  
"Do you have any more of these roots?" Elrohir asked, excited at the idea that there might be something that could save his brother.  
  
"I've got several."  
  
"We must take them to Father immediately! This might just save Estel!" Elladan said. They ran into the house and headed immediately for Estel's room.  
  
Elrond was irritated by the sheer volume of noise they created, and became downright angry when they burst into the room, all of them talking at once.  
  
"Silence, all of you! Estel is ill and does not need this kind of disturbance. What has got you all riled up?" Elrond felt immense relief when he got an explanation. There was hope his youngest might survive now. He didn't think he would have been able to bear Aragorn's passing. He had lost too many people in his long life: his brother Elros, Gil-Galad, Celebrian, Arathorn and Gilraen, and many others.  
  
"Venetan, where is this root?" Elrond asked. The human handed several of the sticks over with no protest. Elrond studied it closely for a moment before smelling it. "Hmmm. I'll be back in a few minutes." The elf lord disappeared before the others could question him.   
  
Several minutes later Elrond returned with a glass of tea. "Prop him up, boys," he ordered. Elladan and Elrohir complied as Elrond moved to Estel's side. He managed to get the boy to swallow the liquid without choking.  
  
"We will have to wait and see how he reacts. If this works, you will be able to save your town, Venetan."  
  
"Elrond saw the twins share a look and then Elrohir said, "Father, you need to eat and rest. We will come get you at the slightest change in his condition." When Elrond nodded and walked out, Elrohir turned to Venetan. "You can go and rest if you like. I can show you to your room."  
  
"No, thank you. I would like to stay if it is alright with you. It might be helpful to see what reaction this garners from him." ***  
  
Elrond was woken from a light doze several hours later. Elladan walked in his room and said, "Ada, I think he's waking up! Come quickly." Elrond ran after Elladan and they arrived at Estel's room in moments. Elrond assessed Estel's condition and concluded that Elladan was correct.   
  
"His breathing has eased slightly, his fever is down, and his pulse is strong and steady. He is on the mend. We just have to wait for him to wake up. Venetan, I hope that root of yours is plentiful. I'll send several of my healers with you to help administer the medicine. You can leave as soon as you wish, but I hope you will at least stay the night. It is almost dark and you wouldn't be able to travel very far tonight."  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond. I will leave at first light."  
  
"Good. We will make sure you are properly outfitted before you leave." Aragorn coughed and shifted on the bed before Elrond could continue. "Estel. Wake up," he encouraged. Aragorn moaned and shifted again, then his eyes opened to mere slits.  
  
"Welcome back, my son."  
  
"Hmmm?" Estel murmured.  
  
"You were very ill, Estel. But you are getting better. You had us quite worried," Elrond said, seeming to understand Estel's question.  
  
"Yes, Estel. You are going to be very lucky if we let you leave home again," Elrohir teased.  
  
Aragorn just grunted. He was slowly waking up, but he felt extremely sluggish. Thinking seemed almost impossible, and moving was completely out of the question. The only thing he was capable of doing was staring up at everyone.  
  
Legolas seemed concerned at Estel's reactions. "Lord Elrond, is he alright? You mentioned that a fever could damage his brain. You don't think that happened, do you?"  
  
"No. I think he's just weak. He will be for many days to come, but he is recovering," Elrond assured the elven prince. "Rest, Estel. That is the best thing for you right now." Aragorn closed his eyes, content to follow his father's instructions. He smiled slightly as he heard Elrond murmuring softly and soothingly to him in Elvish as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
End.  
  
Thank you for the reviews! If you want to read about something just let me know, I'll try my best to write it.  
  
Ryokima: Thanks for your great comments! I was dancing too, when I saw your review!  
  
Lotholien: Thanks so much! I kind of like the whole, "You aren't Strider anymore, Strider!" Hmm, sixteen or seventeen year old Estel. I'll have to think about how I can do one of those. Maybe the whole teenage rebellion thing. Wonder how Elrond would react? It probably wouldn't be pretty. 


	6. Recovery

Sorry for the delay! I didn't realize how behind I was getting.  
  
Title: Recovery  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@aol.com)  
Archive: MC and The_Istari, any one else just ask  
Disclaimer: Look above at the author's name. Does it say JRR Tolkien? No, it says MaraJade. Therefore, I don't own these wonderful characters. I'm also not making any money off this. (However, I'm poor so if you wanted to contribute to the Save the Mara Foundation...LOL. Just kidding.)   
Summary: Aragorn recovers from his illness.   
  
Aragorn awoke slowly. He felt warm and was almost comfortable, except for the fact that breathing through his nose was impossible. Which made his throat dry and sore. 'Alright,' he thought as he awoke more fully. 'Comfortable was the wrong word. Miserable might be more accurate.'   
  
Elrond still would not let him out of bed, and it had been three days. It wasn't that he really wanted to go anywhere; Aragorn just wished he could sit downstairs with his family for meals. He was still weak, but he was also very bored. His brothers were out hunting and Legolas had gone with them.  
  
Aragorn was contemplating taking yet another nap when his father walked in.   
  
"How are you feeling, today my son?" Elrond asked.   
  
"Much better, Ada. I'll be able to get up in time for lunch!"  
  
"Nice try, Estel. You will be in bed for a day or two longer still."  
  
"But Ada," Aragorn whined. "I'm really feeling better today. Can I at least get out of bed for a little while?"  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "In a few hours I'll help you downstairs to the sitting room. I will be keeping an eye on you, though. If you start to feel tired or more ill, you will let me know. If you overdo it today I'll keep you in bed for another week," he threatened.  
  
"Yes, Ada. Thank you. I won't overdo it, I promise!"  
  
Elrond's half smile turned into a full-fledged one. "I haven't seen you this excited about getting out of bed since you were a child on Iluvitar's Day every year."  
  
"But you gave the best presents, Ada!" Estel laughed.  
  
"Ah, yes. I remember the training sword you got when you were eight. You loved sparring with Elladan and Elrohir. You need to get some rest, though. I'll be up in a few hours."  
  
"Thank you, Ada." Aragorn settled under his blankets and was fast asleep in moments.***  
  
"Estel, wake up. You still want to get out of bed, don't you?"  
  
Aragorn yawned and opened his eyes. "Yes, Father. I do."  
  
"Well, you need to get up and get dressed. I'll help you."  
  
"I can do it by myself, Ada."  
  
"You sound like you did when you were five. You have always been so independent, my Estel. And so stubborn. I hope you will never have to show your enemies how stubborn, but I fear it will be so. But if you are ready we will go to the sitting room. Go slowly, don't rush. It's been days since you've gotten out of bed."  
  
Estel was winded when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "It's going to take months to build up my stamina," he complained. "I used to be able to run for a league before getting this out of breath."  
  
"Estel, you almost died from that illness. It could be a lot worse. I'm just grateful to have you here to complain." Elrond's voice betrayed just how devastated he would have been had Estel died, and his immense relief that his son was alive.  
  
"I know, Ada," Estel responded quietly. He dropped gratefully into an overstuffed armchair. He was glad to be out of bed, and now he was impatient to get back to his life. Unfortunately, he knew Elrond was very serious about his threat to keep him abed for another week if he set back his recovery today.  
  
He and Elrond had chatted about everything under the sun when Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas returned from their hunting trip.  
  
"Estel! You are up. How do you feel?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Well enough that Ada let me get up," he replied.  
  
"Yes, well, with all the whining you were doing, it was only a matter of time before he gave in," Elrohir teased.  
  
"Go kiss an orc, Elrohir!" Aragorn said. Everyone laughed at the look Elrohir shot Estel.  
  
"When you are better, you will pay for that!" Elrohir promised.  
  
"Why wait? I can take you now!" Aragorn bragged. "My being weak will at least insure that you aren't beaten too badly." They continued to goad each other until a servant summoned them to dinner, when the twins helped Aragorn to the kitchen. They all sat, and the twins and Legolas dug in with gusto. Lord Elrond was more reserved, and Estel just picked at his food.  
  
"You need to eat to regain your strength, Estel," Elladan scolded, taking a short break from shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"I am eating, Mother" Aragorn replied.  
  
"No, actually, you are playing with your food. You are rearranging it on your plate, eating about every third bite," Elrohir contributed.  
  
"Boys," Elrond cut in. "Leave your brother alone. He's eating enough. He will regain his appetite in time. If you are finished with your artistic endeavors, Estel, I'll take you back to your room. We'll see how you feel at breakfast, and I may let you up longer tomorrow." Elrond and Estel disappeared up the stairs while Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas finished eating.  
  
After dinner, they went to check on the Ranger, only to find him fast asleep, curled up under his blankets. The twins smiled tenderly when they noticed Elrond asleep in a chair pulled up to the bed. It seemed Estel wasn't the only one in need of rest. They backed out of the room quietly, leaving the door open a crack.  
  
"Ada is never far away from Estel when he is recovering from illness or injury. I'm surprised he hasn't been sleeping in Estel's room at nights," Elladan said when they were far enough away not to disturb the sleeping occupants of the room.  
  
"How do you cope being so close to Estel knowing that someday he's going to die?" Legolas questioned, disturbed by the thought that he would someday lose his best friend.  
  
"Mostly we just don't think about it," Elrohir said.  
  
"But we know he loves us and he knows we love him. But when the unthinkable does happen, no one can take that away from us. I hope to be across the sea before it does, but the Valar offer no guarantees in life," Elladan said.  
  
"But just not thinking about it helps more," Elrohir insisted.  
  
"Denying the inevitable isn't like you, Elrohir," Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah, but this is my brother we are talking about. It's one thing to know my favorite stallion is going to die. It's quite another thing when it's Estel."  
  
"I'm sure he's going to be very flattered that you are comparing him to your horse."  
  
"Shut up, Elladan! I love that horse."  
  
"Oh, is that why you've never married? Have a thing for horses, do you?" Elladan teased.  
  
"What's your excuse for not marrying, then?" Elrohir replied.  
  
"What need have I for a wife? I've got you to nag at me!" Saying that, Elladan tore off through the house, making his way to the front door and beyond. Elrohir was at his heels shouting dire threats of retribution. Legolas could only watch and laugh. When he regained his composure, he went back to check on Estel.   
  
He stood in the doorway for quite some time, content to watch father and son sleep. It made him wistful for his own father. When Estel was completely recovered he would go home. If Elrond permitted, maybe the Ranger would like to come with the prince. They usually had a lot of fun in Mirkwood, and Legolas was sure this would be no exception.  
  
End.  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: Thanks for the review! I now have a fan, wow! That's cool!  
  
Nili: Thank you. Yes, these are on Cassia's site. I'm posting them to her and Sio's Mellon Chronicles Yahoogroup (shameless plug!). I'm working on the fic you requested, but I've got a few more ahead of it that I've got to finish.  
  
Belothier: I'm working on the fic you want, but it's taking some time. Please be patient a little longer.   
  
Ryokima: Evidently you are pretty intimidating! You scared poor Nili. =) 


	7. Aragorn's Bad Day

Title: Aragorn and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@aol.com)  
Archive: MC, The_Istari, anyone else just ask!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters, and I stole the title from Judith Viorst.   
Author's Notes: I've always remembered the title to Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day ever since that day in Kindergarten when the librarian (would you believe that her name was actually Ms. Eldar) read it to us. I don't really remember the events from the book (c'mon, I'm three years out of high school!) But the title stuck. I should probably go back and read that. I work in a bookstore, so when I work next I'll read it.   
  
  
Aragorn was in a bad mood. First, he woke up late for breakfast. His brothers decided to do him the favor of waking him up-with a bucket of cold water. After he'd dried off, dressed, and gone downstairs to eat, his father had chastised him because he'd forgotten to do one of the tasks Elrond had asked him to do the day before. He would have to do it today.  
  
Normally his brothers would help, but they had planned a hunting trip for the day. Instead of cutting the time in half by adding extra hands, the twins had laughed and taken off. After several hours, Estel's task was complete and he volunteered to go into the forest and replenish Elrond's supply of herbs.  
  
He had made his way to the stables, tacked up his gray mare, and led her outside. When he started to mount, his stirrup leather broke and he fell flat on his back. Then his horse decided to trot off without him.  
  
"Celebfaer, get back here!" he shouted after her. She flicked her ears back at the sound of his voice, but was quickly out of sight. Aragorn kicked the stirrup that was laying on the ground and then decided to just walk. Celebfaer would return on her own, eventually.   
  
So he started out. He made good progress, quickly finding most of the herbs he needed. He went to the outskirts of Rivendell and beyond. Three hours from the borders of Imladris, he still hadn't found the last one he needed. But he did run into a band of orcs. Ten of them. He dispatched them fairly easily, suffering no major injuries. He decided to go back home and find the herb tomorrow when it started to rain heavily. Forty-five minutes into his trek he tripped a rabbit snare, which startled him enough that he fell down an embankment. When he landed, his right foot took all his weight and buckled with an audible 'crack'. He assessed his ankle and determined that it was broken.  
  
That had been an hour ago. Now he sat, cold and drenched from the rain, hungry from skipping lunch, tired and hurting. And it was dark. His only consolation was that he had landed near a patch of the plant he had been unable to find earlier. He wondered what his brothers would say when they found him. The howls of a pack of wolves made him revise that statement to 'if' his brothers found him. He was having what was probably the worst day of his life, and it was quickly turning into the longest night.  
  
Hours went by and there was still no sign of the twins. Aragorn had been creating mental games to pass the time, but the night was dragging. If no one found him by morning Aragorn decided he would have to fashion a splint and try to walk back to Rivendell. Life was not fun right then, and even if he did make it home it would not improve overly much because of his father. Elrond would likely be difficult about this. It wasn't like Aragorn had *asked to be attacked by orcs and then break his ankle. Things like that just tended to happen to him. With amazing frequency. Aragorn decided he would be very lucky if his father let him leave Imladris until Elrond was going to sail over the sea. Which he did not intend to do anytime soon. So Estel was going to be stuck in Rivendell for the remainder of his life. Ah well. At least his father cared about him.  
  
The sun was starting to rise though, which meant it was time for Aragorn to think about leaving. He found two sticks within reaching distance that would be suitable for a splint, and another smaller stick to bite down on. It was going to hurt when he set his ankle, and he wasn't sure if there were any enemies around. Making noise would be a bad thing. He drew in a breath, bit hard on his stick, and re-aligned the bones in his ankle.  
  
He sat still for a few minutes, his eyes closed and his breathing hard while he struggled to control of the pain. When he was able to move, he quickly braced his leg, tying off the splint with a length of strong vine. Satisfied with his handiwork, Aragorn slowly gained his feet. The pain was slightly bearable and he was able to walk, albeit at a very slow pace. At this rate, it would be nightfall before he returned home.   
  
Aragorn had been walking for about an hour and a half when the pain in his foot forced him to rest. Sweat was running freely down his face and he was almost out of water. Things were not looking good. In fact, the only thing he could think of that would make the situation worse was if he were to ask, "What else could go wrong?"  
  
Even though he didn't ask, he heard a rustling noise nearby. It sounded like a group of something headed his way. 'Great,' he thought. 'More orcs. Just what I needed.' But as they got even closer, he could hear talking. In Elvish. Unless he was very much mistaken, orcs didn't speak the Elven tongue. His brothers did though.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Over here!" he called. It took another minute for the twins to enter the small clearing, followed by a few warrior elves, and their horses.  
  
"Estel, we've been looking for you all night! What happened? When Celebfaer came home by herself we got worried," Elladan said.  
  
"I never even got to mount her. My stirrup broke and she took off without me. I walked," Aragorn explained.  
  
"Well, we did notice the missing stirrup and replaced it. What happened to your ankle?" Elrohir said.  
  
"I broke it."  
  
"Have you been walking on it?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been waiting all night and feared you may have gotten lost looking for me. Rather than have father searching for all of us, I thought it might be prudent to make my own way home."  
  
"Lost? Us? You should know better than that, Estel!" Elladan said.   
  
"I do know you, Elladan. As I said, I feared you were lost."  
  
Before Elladan could reply with his own retort, Elrohir was calling out, "Celebfaer, tol [come]!" When the mare walked over, Elrohir said, "I'll help you up. You are not to walk on that ankle until Father says it's alright for you to do so." The twins helped Estel into his saddle without stressing his ankle. The elves all mounted their steeds and they started home.   
  
"Did you sleep last night, Brother?" Elladan asked as he saw Aragorn yawn.  
  
"No, there were orcs about. I didn't think it wise to do so."  
  
"Orcs?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, orcs. You know, ugly, bad breath, very nasty in both looks and demeanor? Orcs."  
  
"I know what an orc is, Estel! How do you know they were around?"  
  
"I fought a few of them farther from the borders of Imladris," Estel responded around another yawn.  
  
"Sleep, Estel. Celebfaer will not let you fall. We can talk about this later." Elrohir said. "It won't take us too long to get home, where Father can treat your injuries, as usual."  
  
Having permission to sleep through the ride home, Aragorn didn't feel the need to reply to his brother's teasing remark. He was fast asleep in moments, after thinking that this day was turning out much better than the last.  
  
End  
  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe: I'm sorry you have school. I'm in college, so I know how ya feel. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad you are enjoying this series. 


	8. Monsters

Title: Monsters  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@aol.com or LadyJadeSky@comcast.net)  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles and The_Istari if they want, anyone else just ask!  
Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters; I'm just playing in JRR's sandbox. I make no money off this.  
Rating: G (no doubt about this one =)  
Notes: This one is very short, and was written in about 15 minutes. And then it got lost in a pile of papers so I didn't get to post it when it was finished. Sorry everyone! Also, Estelcontar, can you email me off list? I can't find your email addy and I need to ask a huge favor. On with the fic!  
  
Three-year-old Estel awoke from a bad dream. It was still dark outside, but the boy had no clue what time it was. He padded quietly to his father's room, cautiously opening the door and peering in. He *thought* the elf lord was sleeping, but he still hadn't figured out how to tell for sure. But he was scared and shaking and badly needed comfort.  
  
He pulled himself onto the bed and launched himself at the still figure, calling out, "Ada!" as he made contact. Elrond came awake with a loud grunt when the unexpected weight of the twenty-five pound boy hit him.  
  
"Estel, what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he was capable of drawing a breath in his abused chest.  
  
"I had a bad dweam," the child informed him, still shaking. "Can I stay wif you?"  
  
"Yes, Estel. You know you are always welcome to come to me if you need anything. Do you think you will be able to go back to sleep now?"  
  
"You won't let any scawy black monsters get me, will you?" the child asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Absolutely not," Elrond said in all seriousness. "There are no scary black monsters allowed in here. And I'll watch over you to make sure they don't get in."  
  
"Mm-kay. Gonna go sleep now. Night, Ada!" Estel was more than happy to go back to sleep now that he knew his father would keep him safe.  
  
"Goodnight, Estel. I'll always watch out for you," Elrond promised as Estel's breathing evened out.  
  
End 


	9. Come Athelas

Title: Come Athelas  
Author/Email: MaraJade (LadyJadeSky@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Mellon Chronicles, The_Istari, anywhere else just ask  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I make no money off this endeavor.  
Summary: When Aragorn is injured, will he die for want of athelas?  
Notes: This is late, as usual. I wanted to have this finished by Christmas, but that didn't happen. But I offer this to you now in hopes that I won't be tarred and feathered for its tardiness.   
  
Aragorn felt the sharp bite of the arrow that had suddenly lodged itself into his left shoulder. He was too busy to deal with it at that moment as he was currently surrounded by orcs. Ugly, mean orcs that were out for blood-his blood. Not that he knew of any other brand of orc.  
  
Aragorn didn't even have a chance to check on his companions. He trusted in the skills of his brothers and his best friend, but they had been horribly outnumbered. He blocked a sword thrust, pulling his thoughts away from the others and looking to his own survival. The wound in his shoulder slowed him some, but he didn't allow it to incapacitate him. He fought like a man possessed, dispatching his foes as quickly as possible.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, he was relieved to note Legolas killing the last of the orcs. When he was certain that the threat was gone, he re-sheathed his sword and allowed himself to drop to the ground.  
  
"Estel!" Elladan cried out, rushing to check on the wounded man. The other two elves were right on his heels. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm exhausted. Oh, and I have an arrow sticking out of me! I'm just fine," Aragorn sarcastically replied.  
  
"I'll go get the athelas from the saddlebags," Elrohir volunteered, matching actions to words.  
  
"How do you always manage to get hurt?" Elladan asked. "You are such a bad influence on poor Legolas."  
  
"He's older than I am, how am *I* the bad influence?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
"You just are, now hush and conserve your strength!" Legolas ordered.  
  
Elrohir returned then looking perturbed. "Whose turn was it to pack the medical supplies?"  
  
"Yours," Elladan and Aragorn said in unison.   
  
"Oh. Well, I forgot the athelas and I couldn't find any in the immediate vicinity," Elrohir replied apologetically.  
  
"It's fine. Just get this arrow out of me! We'll wash it with waster and bandage it. Father can look at it when we get home. It should only take us three days to get back."  
  
Elrohir handed over the water bag and bandages he had retrieved as Legolas moved around behind Aragorn to hold him. Elrohir quickly got into position to pull out the arrow while his twin readied the bandages.  
  
When everyone was ready Elrohir jerked the arrow from Aragorn's body. Estel grunted through clinched teeth, stiffened, and then collapsed against his friend, panting harshly.  
  
"Sorry, Brother, but I have to clean it now. This is going to hurt," Elladan apologized. Aragorn just nodded as he was in too much pain to properly be able to voice his thoughts. He winced at the slight pressure from his oldest brother's hands, but he continued to rest his weight against Legolas' sturdy support.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas questioned softly.  
  
"I will be," Aragorn replied quickly getting himself under control.  
  
"Estel, how do you feel?" Elrohir asked holding the offending arrow up, scrutinizing the tip.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked.  
  
"There is something here, but I can't tell if it is just dirt and blood, or something else."  
  
When the twins were focused on him again Aragorn replied, "I'm a little lightheaded, but that's probably just from blood loss and exertion."  
  
"If it gets worse, let us know. I think we should start home now," Elladan said.  
  
Legolas helped Aragorn stand and steadied him when he staggered.  
  
"Can you give me a leg up?" Aragorn asked as he approached his mare.  
  
"Of course," Legolas responded, helping his friend into the saddle before mounting his own horse.  
  
They trotted a long for several hours before Aragorn's mare came to an abrupt halt. The elves watched in stunned silence as Estel tumbled from his saddle. Their inaction only lasted a moment before they were all scrambling down from their horses rushing to the injured human. After gently rolling him over, they saw he was drenched in sweat.  
  
"Fever. That arrow must have been poisoned," Legolas said.  
  
"We have to get some athelas and get him to Father as soon as possible. Legolas, you and I will search for athelas. Elrohir, see what you can do to lower Estel's temperature and make him comfortable."  
  
Elrohir quickly got everyone's bedrolls ad cloaks and made a pallet. He then gently lifted the human and placed him on the pile of blankets, covering him with as many as they had left. He made his way to a nearby stream with a pot, filled it, and then started a fire to boil the water for the athelas. He used some water form his bag to wet a cloth to bathe his brother's brow.  
  
Elrohir wasn't sure how long he sat there before Aragorn started to stir. "Estel? Wake up, Estel."  
  
"Hmm?" Aragorn mumbled, forcing his eyes open.  
  
"Good, Estel. You need to stay awake for me. You have a very high fever. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"El-hir," Aragorn stated, his voice weak and hoarse.  
  
"You haven't called me Elhir since you were little. Elladan and I despaired that you would ever learn to properly say our names, but I kind of miss my 'little bother.' You have grown into a fine man, don't get me wrong. I just miss having your complete and total adoration. You followed us around constantly and as much as it annoyed us we loved it. No! Don't close your eyes, Estel. Stay awake," Elrohir ordered.  
  
Estel's eyes fluttered before he managed to keep them pen. "Tired. Hurts."  
  
"I know. Elladan and Legolas should be back soon. They went to find some athelas." Elrohir wet his cloth again and felt Aragorn's forehead. "Your temperature has risen yet again. You need to stay awake. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Will...try," Aragorn whispered, shivering violently. Elrohir noticed and stripped off his cloak to tuck around his brother.  
  
"Elladan and I were very impressed that you could tell us apart from almost the moment you met us. When we were younger, we fooled quite a few of our caretakers. I remember this one time we both claimed to be Elladan. Our nurse refused to be our keeper after that. She left for Lorien a few months later and we continue to torment the poor maiden when we visit Grandmother and Grandfather. You should come with us next time. You haven't spent much time with them lately, and Arwen would love to see you again. Estel!"  
  
The elf started to panic when the human began to convulse. He valiantly tried to regain his composure without much success, but he retained his wits enough to hold Estel's head down to keep him from injuring himself further. The seizure lasted for what seemed forever. Elrohir was praying to the Valar for his brother's live when Legolas and Elladan returned in time to watch Aragorn's back arch a final time before he lay perfectly still.  
  
"No! Is he--?" Elladan couldn't finish his sentence. Elrohir's hand visibly trembled as he checked his baby brother for a pulse. He let his head drop to his chest as he inhaled a shaky breath.  
  
"He lives. Did you find the athelas?"  
  
"We did but we only found one sprig. We have to get him to Father as quickly as possible."  
  
"His temperature continues to rise. I do not know how much longer he can endure. This is all my fault!" Elrohir cried.  
  
"How is this your fault? Unless it was your arrow that struck him," Elladan countered.  
  
"I should have remembered the athelas. If I had, this would have been prevented!"  
  
"We don't have time for this! We need to see to Estel and get back on the road as soon as possible," Elladan replied. "As soon as our brother is well I will argue with you about blame.  
  
The trio of elves set to work trying to heal the human. It took several hours but his temperature dropped low enough that the elf princes weren't overly concerned about sitting him on a horse with Elrohir in the saddle behind him. Aragorn's mare trotted docilely behind them.  
  
"How is he?" Legolas asked after they had ridden for several hours.  
  
"He is beginning to stir. I believe he will awaken soon." As if on cue, the human moaned, then lifted his head to look around.  
  
"Estel? Legolas said, seeing the confused look on his friends' face. Aragorn swallowed twice before attempting to speak, but he words would not form. He shifted n the horse's back, settled his weight against his brother again, and gave in to his body's plea that he not be conscious right then.  
  
A little while later, Aragorn woke again. He glanced behind him to see who was supporting him, then said, "Elhir?"  
  
"Yes, Estel?"  
  
"Thirsty," the human croaked. The elf hurriedly grabbed his water bag and helped his brother sip the liquid. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Tired," the ranger answered.  
  
"That's to be expected. You are very sick. You are probably going to be weak and tired for several weeks. That's okay, though. It will take that long at least for you to convince Father to let you leave the house," Elrohir teased.  
  
When Aragorn made a noncommittal sound, Elladan chimed in with, "You know it's true, little brother!  
  
"Mm-hmm," Aragorn agreed, quickly falling back asleep.  
  
"I think his temperature is going back up," Elrohir stated. "Maybe we should press the horses for a while. He is very weak," The others agreed readily, urging their mounts from an easy trot to a full-out gallop.  
  
When his stallion stumbled a couple of hours later, Elrohir had trouble keeping his balance as well as ensuring that Aragorn didn't fall. He quickly called a halt, then asked for help getting Estel down. When Elladan offered to take their brother on his horse, Elrohir refused stating, "Estel's mare is fresher, we'll rider her for a while. Elladan could tell Elrohir felt guilty, but until Estel was well there would be no talking him out of it.  
  
When Elrohir was handing the ranger to Elladan the human awoke and panicked. He flailed, catching his brothers unawares, causing them to drop him. He groaned when he hit the ground, then called out, "No! Stay back! Leave me alone!"  
  
Elladan hesitated then slowly approached. He dropped to his knees and held out empty hands. "Estel, it is I, Elladan. You are ill and injured, and are delirious with fever. We are trying to get you back to Ada. He will have you patched up in no time." Elladan spoke soothingly but it had no effect.  
  
"No, it's a trick," Aragorn claimed. "I will not be fooled."  
  
"Strider, please. Your brother speaks the truth. Let us get you back to Imladris," Legolas pleaded, keeping his distance so as not to make the ranger feel trapped.  
  
"I do not know you," Aragorn stated, suspicious of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"I am Legolas Thranduilion. We have been friends for a long time when counted by mortals."  
  
"Legolas? Yes, I know Legolas. He's my best friend," the human said to himself, but the elves clearly hear him. When Aragorn looked up the confusion had cleared from his eyes. "Elladan," he sighed, letting himself fall into his brother's embrace.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head feels fuzzy," Aragorn complained.  
  
"That's no surprise. You are very ill," Elladan explained.  
  
"Oh," Aragorn responded, seeming to think about that for a moment. "Okay."  
  
"Let's get you mounted," Elladan said, helping Aragorn rise on unsteady feet.  
  
"Can I have some water?" Legolas quickly stepped forward offering his water bag and Elladan held it to the human's lips. He let Aragorn slowly drink his fill then walked him to his mare. It took a few more minutes to get everyone resettled on their mounts then they were galloping towards Rivendell once more. They had made great progress in their journey and Estel seemed to be doing better. They would make Rivendell the following day if they continued at their current pace.  
  
Hours later Aragorn's mare fell to her knees. Aragorn and Elrohir were flung over her heard. Elrohir had managed to twist his body, looking much like a cat, landing on sturdy shoulders and rolling to bleed of the impact. Estel was not so lucky. He landed hard on one shoulder and his neck. Everyone heard a loud 'crack,' Aragorn's pained cry, then silence.  
  
Legolas recovered from the shock first, rushing to Aragorn's side while Elladan moved to his twin.  
  
"How is he?" Elladan asked fearfully as he helped Elrohir to his feet.  
  
"I believe he had dislocated his shoulder. I'm not sure if he hit his head that hard or if he just passed out from the pain." The twins heaved a sigh of relief as they made their way to Aragorn.   
  
"Perhaps we should rest here for the night," Elrohir suggested, and his older brother and the Mirkwood prince agreed. "I'll check on the mare. She I usually very sure-footed," He hurried to the horse's side and cried out in dismay.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Se has cut her frog badly. She should not even be walking on it, let along bearing the weight of two riders," Elrohir informed them. "I fear we will have to leave her to make her own way home as we are in too much of a hurry to delay. Estel would be crushed if something evil were to befall her."   
  
"Just make a poultice for her. I'm more worried about Aragorn right now! This injury is not good for his fever. I want to try and wake him, but we'll need to set his shoulder first and I'll need help from you and Legolas. The mare will be just fine on her own, Estel needs help." Elladan was irritated that his twin seemed more concerned about the horse than their brother.  
  
Elrohir quickly mixed some herbs and bandaged the horse's hoof. Then he untacked her and whispered for her to make her way to Imladris as she could. She snorted and tossed her head in understanding and agreement, then carefully lowered herself to the ground to rest as comfortably as she could.  
  
Elrohir then made his way to Elladan. Legolas finished making camp and he approached as well. By unspoken agreement Legolas and Elrohir supported and held Aragorn steady while Elladan, being the more skilled healer, set the ranger's arm. Even being unconscious did not help Aragorn as he cried out and instinctively tried to shy away from the pain. The elves had all done their parts well so it was finished quickly and the human was unable to move. Elladan had fashioned a sling and with his brother's help, they managed to put it on Estel with a minimum of fuss.  
  
They made Aragorn as comfortable as they could then Legolas went to refill the water bags. With that being taken care of, Elladan was attempting to wake the human.  
  
"Estel? Wake up, Estel," he called. When that garnered no response, Elladan turned to his other brother. "When Legolas gets back, take him and go see if you can find any athelas. I'm really worried about Estel. His temperature is up and his breathing is getting increasingly labored."  
  
"What do you think about one of us riding to fetch Father? We could meet on the trail sometime tomorrow. Ada can bring as much athelas as he needs, as well as any other herb he may require and it will be faster. This way Estel has a better chance of recover," Elrohir suggested.  
  
"That is probably a good idea. You are the better rider, but you should take my horse. Yours is likely more tired from carrying the combined weight of you and Estel. Elrohir agreed and set off as soon as Legolas returned with the water.  
  
"Will Aragorn be alright?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Not if we don't get him to help quickly. That is why Elrohir went for Father. We will meet him on the trail, and he will have the supplies needed to stabilized Estel enough to safely get him home. I'm worried that his body has taken too much abuse. I don't think he'll survive the trip back to Imladris without Ada."  
  
"Humans are very fragile, are they not?" Legolas observed.  
  
"They are, and Estel attracts trouble like no other human I know. Arathorn was nowhere near as bad as his son. Of course, Arathorn grew up among the Dunedain knowing his heritage, and Estel grew up safe in Imladris."  
  
The human suddenly stirred and opened his eyes. "Eldan? I'm thirsty," he said, sounding much younger than his years.  
  
"Okay. I'll help you. Drink slowly," Elladan cautioned. Aragorn did as he was bid, and it took several minutes for him to drink his fill. When he was finished, Elladan laid him back down and asked, "How do you feel?"  
  
"It hurts," he answered softly.  
  
"I know it does. Elrohir went to get Father. In the morning if you feel up to it we'll start out so we can meet them on the trail. How does that sound?"  
  
"Fine," Aragorn whispered. The elves could clearly read the exhaustion and pain written on the human's face. He looked so pitiful that Elladan couldn't help but pull his younger brothers up and into his arms to hold him. Aragorn sighed as he rested his forehead on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me a story?" Estel requested.  
  
"You haven't asked for a story in ages. I'll be glad to tell you one." Elladan pulled up a blanket to wrap around the ranger. He then masterfully fashioned a story much like a weaver would an intricate tapestry. Aragorn was so enthralled that he was able to forget his pain and focus fully on the tale.   
  
"That was a wonderful story," Legolas praised when Elladan finished.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. I'm not as good as Father and Elrohir, though. And you, Estel. Did you enjoy it as well?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and whispered his thanks. Now that he was no longer concentrating on Elladan's story, the pain was back again with a vengeance. His only comfort was that he was safely being held in his brother's embrace. No matter what was happening if his father or one of his brothers held him, he felt no harm could come to him.  
  
"Estel, why don't you lie down and rest? You will feel better," Elladan suggested softly.   
  
Aragorn clutched at his brother for a moment before asking, "Stay with me?  
  
"Of course," Elladan agreed readily, laying the ranger gently on his bedroll. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly as he carefully shifted to make himself more comfortable. With his hand held firmly in Elladan's he drifted off to sleep again.***  
  
Morning came and with it Aragorn's temperature rose again. He moaned frequently in his state of unconsciousness.  
  
"I thought after he had woken up last night and managed to stay awake for a couple of hours that he might be recovering," Legolas commented.  
  
"I had hoped so as well. But a human's body is not as resilient as ours. It makes treating them difficult as one day they will have improved and the next they are worse than ever before. I don't know if we should attempt to move him. On one hand we will get to Ada quicker. On the other, I'm not sure how Aragorn's body will react."  
  
"Perhaps we should just wait, then. It won't do Aragorn any good to push him too soon. I think it is better to risk delay than risk injuring him any further. Lord Elrond will not be pleased by his condition. I think it would be wise not to exacerbate that," Legolas commented.  
  
"Wise words indeed, Legolas. I want to go look for more athelas. Whistle if you need anything. I won't stray too far." Legolas nodded and the oldest son of Elrond set off in search of the much needed plant.***  
  
Elladan was already on his way back to their camp when he heard the whistle. The elf broke into a run fearing the worst. He had failed to find any athelas, which came as no surprise. Even though they continued to replace the taken plants with seedlings it was difficult to find this close to Imladris. Even when dried it's healing properties were amazing.  
  
Elladan burst into the clearing they had used for a camp. Instead of his worst fears coming true, his prayers had been answered. Lord Elrond had arrived.  
  
"Thank the Valar! Can you help him, Ada?"  
  
"He is very ill. It will take some time, but I believe he will make a full recovery. Is that water boiling yet, Elrohir?"  
  
"Yes, Father," Elrohir answered quickly bringing the post of water to the elf lord.***  
  
Elrond worked all that day to nurse his youngest son back to health. When he finished he sank wearily to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Father?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Just tired. Estel was in worse shape than I originally thought."  
  
"How is he?" Legolas asked, his concern evident in his tone.  
  
"He will be fine. He should be ready to travel by tomorrow or the next day, and I cam heal him more fully back in Imladris. He will be up and about in a couple of weeks," Elrond told them.  
  
"If we can keep him down that long. He'll be fighting to get up in a few days," Elrohir commented.  
  
"Too true, Brother," Elladan said.  
  
"I'll have to keep him drugged then, " Elrond jested. "For now, let us rest. The warriors have set the watch."***  
  
Aragorn awoke and immediately wished he hadn't. He hurt everywhere, even in places he didn't know *could* hurt. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Legolas sat in a chair that had been pulled beside the bed.  
  
"Are you truly awake this time, my friend?" the prince asked.  
  
Aragorn tried to speak but his throat was so dry no words would emerge. He settled for nodding instead. Legolas immediately noticed his problem and poured him a cup of water. When Aragorn began gulping the water, Legolas pulled it away. Aragorn shot him a glare.  
  
"Slowly, Estel," the Mirkwood Prince ordered sternly. "You'll make yourself ill." He refilled the water and offered it once again. This time the ranger's hand weakly clamped onto his friend's wrist, but he obediently took small sips.   
  
"Thank you," he said softly when he finished.  
  
"You are very welcome," Legolas replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I wish I hadn't woken up."  
  
"You've slept through four days. It was past time for you to awaken," Legolas said, laughing.   
  
"Four days?" Aragorn asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Your body needed much time to heal enough to let you rejoin the living. You humans are so fragile. It amazes me you aren't all completely broken as children."  
  
"Thank you. Your understanding and sympathy are overwhelming," Aragorn said sarcastically.  
  
"My apologies, Estel. Perhaps now is not the best time to discuss this. Would you like me to get your father?"  
  
Aragorn was not angry with his friend, but he immediately agreed just to get Legolas out of the room for a few minutes. The elf could get downright chatty at times and Aragorn was not up to answering question and explaining about mortality. He quickly settled down into his blankets and was asleep before Legolas could return with the lord of Imladris.  
  
End. 


End file.
